mining_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrMarker2/How to rebirth fast.
Hello! Today we talk about fast rebirthing. There's some metshods here: Method number 1 (Starters) Rebirths 1-10 Life 1-2 (Newbie): Use codes to get some legendary hat crate and eggs. # Start digging and sell to buy some good bags to carry more blocks # Buy or use code and get some item from an egg and crates (Hat crate) # Upgrade tools and bags: Recommended: C4 - Instant destruction explosion in low range # sell an ore and save up money for another tools and bags # JUST REBIRTH (If you rebirth first time.Congrats) Life 3-10 (Novice): Time to go to a new world! # Go to a better world - Best is The Beach. # Start digging more and sell it. # Go to earth and get some good stuff: Recommended Tool: Power gun - Fast and strong. # Upgrade bag: 25K is good. # Go to The Beach and continue digging # Sell an ores. # and again REBIRTH RN Method number 2 (Better players) Rebirths 10-50 Life 10-50 (Getting good like a pros): Now its time for you to super evolve. # Dig something that is deep below. # SALE YES SUPER SALE WAIT ITS SELL. # Time to buy some goods stuff lol like. A BLOXY AWARDS # Upgrade a bag to 50K IF YOU DARE or just 25K # Dig and Sell Dig and sell.... # Rebirth for no reason. Method number 3 (Pros) Rebirths 50-100 Life 50-74 (Ultimates Pros): Before the reckless mining begans. # Time to buy first reborn item at life 75 if you have enough tokens. (Buy galactic bucket) # Dig up to 100 blocks and sell. # Get better tools and dig more blocks # Dig some goods in atlantis. # Rebirth ): Method number 4 (Experts) Rebirths 100-999 Life 100-250 (Godly Pros): Nice you made up to 1/10 of 1K rebirths Sorry for deleting Life 251-750 (Common Experts): A point that is the half of the road to 1K rebirths Sorry for deleting Life 751-999 (A Billionaire miners): You are about to reach 1K Rebirths Sorry for deleting Method number 5 (Elites) Rebirths 1000-10000 Life 1000-4999 (True Experts): The patience leads you to know the real point of mining simulator. # Buy a cheap rebirth bags like galactic bucket. (For people with no infinite backpack pass) # Just dig a blocks to 25K (With rebirth picks ok?) # Then sell and get better picks (You should buy at least 1 rebirth tools right now so you can skip step 2 and 3) # Then dig it until your bag is full # Repeat until your done with many minutes (or hours) of digging. # Nice you just rebirth at life 1000+ I can't believe you play that far. Life 5000-10000+ (Mining is a life): You dig that far. I can't count the hours you played maybe about 2k?. ??? i knew somebody was trying Meh. Just wait. Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick....... A clock is always moving as well as a playing legends. T'hank you to original writer' ''-MrMarker98'' Category:Blog posts Category:Player-Made Guides